1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibratory drive assembly for use with a tool or apparatus component which performs a reciprocating vibratory movement, and more particularly to such an assembly for parallel guidance having a plate guided between integral hinge strips extending transversely to the direction of vibratory movement, each such strip being hingedly connected to one end to the plate and at the other end to a stationary part of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integral hinges, such as those described in U.S. Pats. No. 3,672,049 and 3,714,711, enable accurate parallel guidance of an apparatus component which is to undergo reciprocating vibratory movement. This provides a simple and relatively compact drive connection for apparatus having a reciprocating attachment or tool component, such as a massage attachment, a nail polisher, or the moveable cutter of a dry shaver or hair trimmer. In known appliances equipped with such integral hinges, the hinges are arranged with their longitudinal directions essentially parallel to the longitudinal direction of an associated pin-shaped drive element for the attachment or tool. However, this arrangement does not permit ready design for a compact apparatus, because of the space required to accommodate the integral hinges approximately parallel to the drive element.